1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast receiver, and more particularly, to a digital broadcast receiver that processes EAS data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a conventional Emergency Alert System (EAS), EAS data is transmitted only in one direction, i.e., from a broadcast transmitter to a broadcast receiver. The broadcast receiver merely outputs the received EAS data on the screen.
Thus, the conventional EAS system has a problem in that it is not possible to confirm the result of processing of the EAS by the broadcast receiver. The conventional EAS system also has a problem in that it is not possible to adjust an EAS data retransmission method according to the processing result.